


Filth

by wibblyR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a cocky foul mouthed blood thirsty knight that doesn't realize he'd rather have a mouth full of his prince's seed than his enemies blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to [Tania](octopifer.tumblr.com), who tweeted the guideline of this, and to [Bianka](pastelcas.tumblr.com), who beta'd it.

The clunking of Levi’s armor, so loud in the cold corridors used by the servants, is muffled by the tapestries and carpets as he nears Erwin’s chambers. He makes sure no one sees him before barging in unceremoniously.

“No offense, your Highness, but can’t your sick games wait until I wash the goddamn blood off my skin or is that what you’re into these days?”

Levi’s face is flushed, his hair has kept the shape of his helmet, sticking darkly to his temples, and dried blood cakes the side of his face. His armor is half off: some plates have been removed and his gambeson, drenched in sweat, is open on his chest, under the straps of his left pauldron. He smells of death.

Erwin, who is sat at his desk, looks up with a raised eyebrow, chin resting on the back of his hand.

“I do like it when you’re filthy”, he admits with a half-smile.

Levi looks away from his piercing stare. He won’t confess that he wore it proudly to battle, the chainmail stained by Erwin’s dried come, now hanging off his hips.

By dropping his gaze, Levi notices that Erwin is not only perfectly composed – as he always is –, but also completely dressed.

“You… didn’t make me come for sex.”

“We’ll see. Close the door, Levi.”

Levi does, sweaty hand clutching the gilded round handle. They don’t usually talk a lot during their encounters.  
Erwin looks at him above his now joined hands.

“I wanted to propose you a solution for less risky meetings between us.”

Levi smiles. “Go on.”

“I was thinking about appointing you as my personal bodyguard.”

The suggestive smirk drops right off Levi’s face. “No. I want to be out on the field, not stand around doing nothing but listen to fucking politics.”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrow and he leans back in his chair.

“Come here”, he commands.

Levi complies and rounds the desk, stiff and ready to stand his ground. Erwin turns ever so slightly towards him.

Then he grabs Levi’s pauldron strap and pulls him so close their foreheads knock together and their noses mash against each other. The air sizzles, and Levi gasps in the ever-dawning realization that he can’t resist this man.

“I’m not actually giving you a choice, knight,” – Levi’s mouth hangs open, desperate to feel Erwin’s hot breath on his tongue – “do you realize how privileged you are already? Swearing in front of your prince?”

 _Closer. Closer._ “Then wash my mouth,” Levi breathes, “Your Highness…”

Erwin’s kiss is so crushing that it opens the cracks in Levi’s lips and his tongue hungrily licks the blood in his knight’s mouth. Levi bites him in turn, his mouth overlapping Erwin’s messily.

Erwin stops the kiss – the suction noise rings – and looks at Levi with a serious glint in his eyes awash with lust.

He wrinkles his nose. “You stink. I should make you eat soap.”

“I have a better idea”, Levi replies smoothly, sliding a hand down Erwin’s torso to his crotch, fingers stroking semi-hard flesh to wakefulness through the clothing. He starts undoing the buttons of the slacks.

Erwin skids his chair backward so Levi can place himself between his legs and kneel. Having freed Erwin’s cock and holding it in the ring of his index and thumb, Levi licks its underside, relishing in the squirm Erwin can’t control.

As he flattens his tongue against the head and takes it into his mouth, Erwin yanks Levi’s matted hair with one hand and his face with the other, scraping the blood on his jaw – Levi can see, from the very corner of his eye, red flakes under Erwin’s fingernails.

Just when Levi loses his rhythm to suck earnestly, Erwin grips Levi’s unarmored shoulder so hard Levi almost bites him in retaliation.

He stops just in time when he hears the sound of the repeated knocking on the door.

“Yes?” Erwin invites.

The door opening, footsteps on the wool carpet.

“Your Highness.” A gruff and low voice.

 _Who is this? An advisor, or something?_ Levi stills himself by gripping the chair legs. The man continues talking, but his quiet voice makes it easy for Levi to tune it out. One of Erwin’s hands has disappeared above, the other is on his thigh, close to Levi’s face. It fidgets. Levi would smile if he could.

Careful to only move his head, Levi continues to take Erwin’s length into his mouth, sucking up and down in a languid but thorough slowness. He almost chuckles at the fingertips grazing his cheek and renews his efforts with great amusement. He feels much too hot and only wishes he could touch himself, and his fingernails dig into the polished wood of the chair legs.

His jaw starts to ache from the weight of Erwin’s cock and his knees tremble from exertion, but he presses on, and suddenly he can feel Erwin’s legs shaking and Erwin traps Levi’s throat with his thighs.

Levi stops sucking and breathes through his nose, inhaling deeply the musky scent of Erwin’s pubes, but stubbornly gives tiny flicks of his tongue against the head of Erwin’s dick. The painful tugging of Erwin’s fingers in his hair shots straight to Levi’s aching arousal. He closes his eyes and prays that the man he can’t see leaves soon.

By chance, or by some higher power, he does. The sound of a door closing has never brought Levi so much joy. He scrambles to stand up, breathing heavily. Erwin grabs the hair at the back of Levi’s head to keep him close and slumps in his cushioned chair.

“I can get used to this”, Levi says. “Sucking you during your meetings.”

The fingers in his hair travel to trace the line of his throat up to his chin.

“At least you’ll have your mouth full of something else than rude words.” Erwin’s thumb pries Levi’s lips open.

“And than my enemies’ blood”, Levi replies quickly.

“Good. I don’t want you to front my enemies anymore.” Erwin’s gaze’s graveness hits Levi silent. “I want to keep you by my side as long as I can.”

Erwin’s hand is now splayed on his jaw, thumb tracing a wet line in the layer of dust, and Levi is on the verge of saying something before Erwin stops him by pulling him into a bruising kiss. Levi feels Erwin’s hands busying themselves with pulling off the lower half of his armor and he comes to their aid.

Once greaves and knee pads lie on the floor, Erwin hikes up Levi’s gambeson just enough to grab his ass. Levi lets himself be pulled until he’s sitting in Erwin’s lap, and, still locked in Erwin’s kiss, he reaches blindly in the drawers behind him for lotion.

Erwin takes it from his hands and, as his slicked fingers push into Levi’s asshole, Levi starts rocking shallow thrusts to rub his dick against Erwin’s. He bites his lips and grabs the back of the chair firmly and rides Erwin’s fingers until he can’t take the taunt of Erwin’s hardness against his anymore.

“Erw- Your Highness, please-”, he hears himself beg.

Erwin nuzzles Levi’s neck – Levi feels the grin on his skin –, and lodges his hands on the back of Levi’s thighs, pulling him up, and down onto his cock.

Erwin’s girth filling him chokes a throaty, drawn-out moan out of Levi, who pulls himself together and grabs Erwin’s hair, pulling the smug face into his chest. Levi fucks himself on Erwin’s dick so deep he can feel his balls on his ass, and he rubs his cock on Erwin’s clothed stomach, the rich material soft on his raw shaft. Erwin licks and sucks his collarbones, the base of his throat, biting a bruise and holding Levi’s waist hard as he comes pushing up into Levi’s ass.

His come is not even done spilling into Levi that he closes his fist around Levi’s yet-untouched dick, cheekbones flushed and eyes flooded with darkness. Transfixed, Levi comes with only a couple of strokes, orgasm like a sword-hilt hit in his belly. He melts, boneless, muscles twitching, into Erwin’s arms. A quick look at his hands makes him notice the indents of the mount of the chair in his palms.

 

-

  
Levi roughly tightens the straps of armor, almost ready to leave. Erwin is in front of his desk, leaning back on it, arms crossed.

“You’re filthier”, he assesses when Levi straightens up.

Levi raises an eyebrow at the come stain on Erwin’s shirt. “You too. I wonder why that is. We should take a bath.”

Erwin takes a step towards him to grasp his wrist tightly. “Another time.”

“Yeah, we’ll have plenty of those now”, Levi says, trying to rid his voice of its nervous edge. He burns hot under Erwin’s stare, unable to discern if he’s smiling, his steel-blue eyes as sharp as knives.

“Yes”, Erwin finally lets out. “You will be appointed a new chamber, too, of course, near me. To protect me.”

Levi hides his sigh of relief as he kneels before his prince, taking the hand that’s holding his wrist, and kisses its knuckles.

“Yes, your Highness.”


End file.
